


The Bond of Friendship

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Clint and Neville found a friendship deeper than they ever thought.
Series: Make the Dust Fly [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	The Bond of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to posting some drabbles and one-shots that I wrote for Marvelously Magical's Roll-a-Thon back in November. Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight. 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly to beta this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: MMF October 2018: Clint Barton/Neville Longbottom/Soulmates  
> #MMFBingo19 Square O5: Hurt/Comfort  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square: G1 Hurt/Comfort

After everything that happened… Some people just needed a shoulder to cry on to ease their pain. Such it was for both Clint and Neville, who met at a gathering in memory of the infamous Tony Stark. After being introduced by Hermione, the two had spent most of the night in the corner, discussing their pasts, as well as their hopes for the future.

It was unsurprising when the two started spending even more time together after that. Something about them just clicked. Their friends were able to see how Neville helped ease the loss of Natasha's friendship, and how Clint helped Neville deal with his PTSD from the Wizarding War. The bond between the two of them was so profound that if that hadn't both been married, people thought they could be soulmates.

When Laura was diagnosed with cancer, it was Neville and his wife Hannah, who made sure that the kids and Clint had everything they needed. Unfortunately, it wasn't more than a year later, and they were all gathering for yet another loved one lost. Neville stood by his friend the entire time, willing to do anything for his best of friends.

When Hannah fell down the stairs at the Leaky Cauldron and broke her leg, Clint came and helped keep the little pub and inn running while she recovered so Neville could stay home. It was a bromance for the ages, and everyone could see it was meant to last. Everyone has a soulmate, but sometimes they're not the one you're meant to be with romantically. Sometimes they're just that friend who has you back no matter what and can help you heal from the things in life that threaten to bring you down.

That's what Clint and Neville were for one another, and that would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
